Le combat d'un amour déchu
by CastielJA
Summary: Dean pendant une nuit, fit un rêve qui bouleversera quelque peu ses prochaines actions.
1. Chapter 1

Aller ! Enfin une fic avec plusieurs chapitre :D

Bon okay, je commence un peu en profondeur... Si je puis dire :'D Aller, je vous laisse decouvrir, avec un petit suspens à la fin :)

Bonne lecture :)

**Disclaimer :** Pour une cinquième fois, non, non, les personnages ne sont pas à moi ! Ou bien si vous pouviez me les envoyer par la poste... héhé !

*.*

**Chapitre 1 : Un rêve d'une réalité invisible**

_L'endroit lui était inconnu, une chambre de motel. Pourtant un endroit si familier pour Dean, qui avait passé presque sa vie à n'avoir comme résidence, une chambre double qui changeait quasiment chaque jour. Pourtant il ne savait pas où et comment il s'était retrouvé là._

_La chambre était plongée dans une pénombre quasi-totale, la lumière de la pleine lune était le seul éclairage présent dans la pièce. Planté au milieu, Dean s'avança à travers la chambre, et scruta le moindre centimètre des murs. _

_Une légère brise vint caresser son visage, le faisant frissonner. Il n'était plus seul, une forme, d'apparence humaine, se tenait debout face à lui. La lune se reflétant dans ses yeux, Dean avait l'impression qui lui été familier. Il restait immobile, incapable d'avancer ou même de reculer, la silhouette s'avança, permettant à la lune de projeter ses faibles rayons sur son visage. De plus en plus inquiet, le chasseur observa d'une manière attentionnée les lèvres qui s'étaient dessinées, ces joues lisses, ce nez impeccablement dessinés et ces yeux, d'un bleu où il y perdrait son âme. Bien qu'il trouvait cela démesuré, il apprécié la personne en face de lui, il le ressentait._

**"Tel un ange"**, _pensa Dean._

- Un ange, mais bien sur ! _s'écria Dean à voix haute._ Castiel ?

_Les lampes de la chambre s'allumèrent toute au même moment, Dean cligna des yeux. Sa vision revenue, l'homme n'était plus face à lui. Soudain, on l'attrapa par le bras et le jeta sur le lit. Il grogna puis mit ses mains en croix face à son visage comme pour se protéger. Rien ne se passa, il baissa ses mains et aperçu Castiel qui tournait autour du lit._

- Mais bordel Cas ! Qu'est qu'il te prend ?

- Je ne fais que ce que tu désires, _répondit l'ange d'un ton calme._

- Quoi ? Comment ça...

_Castiel plissa les yeux. Se sentant en danger, Dean leva une jambe en voyant Castiel s'approchait et l'envoya de toutes ses forces dans le buste de l'ange. Non surpris, ce dernier attrapa le pied qui venait de s'écraser sur son corps, et tira Dean à lui, s'allongeant doucement sur le corps du jeune homme, Castiel écarta la jambe qu'il avait toujours en main, et se plaça entre. Dean était totalement perdu, le poids de cet homme lui compressait la cage thoracique, l'empêchant de respirer. Castiel planta ses yeux dans les siens, lui faisant comprendre ses intentions lorsqu'il posa son regard sur ses lèvres._

- Cas ? J'ai un truc à te dire...

- Je t'écoute Dean.

- Je sais ce que je veux.

- Alors ?

- Embrasse-moi.

_Ses mots n'avaient pas fini de passer les lèvres de Dean, que l'ange y déposa un léger baiser. Puis un autre, et un autre. N'en pouvant plus de ce supplice, lorsque Castiel l'embrassa de nouveau, Dean plaqua sa main sur sa nuque, les plongeant dans un long baiser et enivrant. L'homme désirait plus, toujours en l'embrassant, sa langue franchit ses lèvres et se posa sur celle de son amant, léchant la mince partie entre-ouverte de ses lèvres, elle franchit la bouche de Castiel et caressa enfin sa langue. Castiel leva son buste et le Winchester en profita pour reprendre son souffle, coupant leur étreinte._

- Enlève-moi ça, _lança Dean à Castiel en passant ses mains sur ses épaules et fit tomber le manteau beige bien trop encombrant._

_L'homme angélique tira le t-shirt de Dean. La peau de son torse frissonna lorsque Castiel posa ses mains sur ses pectoraux. Ce dernier lança la cravate de son amant dans son dos et déboutonna sa chemise. Il commença par le bouton du col, ou il y déposa un baiser, puis descendit, tout en l'embrassant au fur et à mesure qu'il le mettait à nu._

_Les deux hommes étaient alors torse nu, quand Castiel força Dean à s'allonger, il commença à se mettre à coté de lui, posa sa main sur ses lèvres, et la fit descendre sur son menton, son cou, son torse, son ventre. Dean trembla, sentant le moment fatidique ou l'ange viendrait à toucher son sexe, ce qui ne tarda pas à se passer. Castiel posa sa main sur la bosse visible au niveau de son entre-jambe et pressa doucement ses doigts. L'homme se mit à gémir doucement. L'ange approcha ses lèvres des siennes, l'embrassa pendant qu'il déboutonne la braguette de Dean. Ses doigts passèrent par l'ouverture pour toucher d'une matière de plus en plus fine l'objet du désir qui l'animait. Rompant le baiser, Dean gémit de nouveau, lorsque la main de Castiel se resserra sur son sexe, il poussa un nouveau gémissement, puis un autre, encore plus fort._

**_"Hey! Dean! ... Dean!_****_Tu m'entends_****_ ! Hey! _****_Réveille-toi"_**

_Ouvrant péniblement ses yeux, Dean vit son frère assit sur son lit, les mains posées sur les épaules de Dean._

- Hey Dean ? Ca va ?

- Hein, euh, ouais, quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _demanda Dean tout en passa sa main sur ses yeux et frotta son nez._

- Tu criais, et tu commençais à grogner. C'était vraiment flippant, _continua Sam._

_Dean ouvrit grand les yeux, inquiet de ce qu'il avait pu entendre._

- Oh, et j'ai dit un truc ?

- Nan, tu semblais souffrir, ça devait ne pas être génial comme cauchemar, _déclara son frère en faisant une moue compatissante._

- Ouais... C'était sup... Horrible, _s'amusa Dean._

- Je veux bien te croire... Écoute, on a une piste sur la disparition des 3 garçons, et...

- On ?

- Moi et Bobby, pendant que monsieur roupillait !

- Hey ! J'ai fait un cauchemar ! Bon raconte.

- Ouais, bref. Donc notre interlocuteur se nomme Jack Andrews, né en 1963, il aurait été kidnappé, ainsi que 3 de ses amis, lorsqu'il était adolescent en 1976 et il fut le seul miraculeusement retrouvé dans un bâtiment abandonné 6 ans plus tard. S'ensuit alors des suivis psychiatriques où il racontait avoir été testé, de façon physique et psychique...

- Psychique... ? coupa Dean.

- Laisse-moi finir. Quelques mois plus tard, pour comportement traitant de la folie, Jack fut interné dans un asile a Staten Island à New York, ses séances étaient dirigeait par le Docteur Setilman, grand professeur des troubles psychologiques de l'enfance. Alors que son état s'améliorait, en 1992, il obtint le droit de sortie. Revenant à la civilisation, Jack décide de tracer un trait sur sa vie passé et change d'emploi, de maison, d'état. Il mène une vie tout à fait normale, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, où il raconte dans tous les médias, avoir entendu des anges dans sa tête, parlant de restaurer une armée, _expliqua minutieusement Sam._

- Attends, une radio d'anges dans la tête ? Encore un ange déchu ?

- Aucune idée, ça se saurait... Cas nous en aurait parlé. D'ailleurs en parlant de ton pote, tu...

- Comment ça mon pote ? _s'étonna l'homme offusqué._ C'est pas mon pote, on est juste... voilà, ce qu'on est... pote... mais pas pote, on fricotte pas ensemble quoi !

- Relax, façon d'parler Dean... J'voulais juste dire qu'il avait une sorte de préférence pour toi, que pour moi. C'est bizarre hein ? _s'exclama le cadet d'un ton plutôt interrogateur._

- ... Enfin, j'imagine le fait que tu as couché avec un démon n'arrange pas vos relations.

- C'est juste.

_Sam enfila une veste posée sur une chaise qui trônait dans la chambre. Son frère jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge posée au mur et la montra du doigt, en signe d'exclamation._

- Quoi ? Tu sors ?

- Oui, je t'ai parlé il y a 5 min de notre piste, tu m'écoutes ou pas ?

- Ouais, mais j'aurai pensé qu'on y serait allé dans la journée, pas à dix heures du soir.

- Dean, sérieusement ?

_Sam eu un petit rire._

- C'est toi-même qui m'as appris que pour tirer l'information capitale d'un témoin trafiqué mentalement, faut le faire boire, _continua Sam._

- Et je soutiens cette thèse venant de ton merveilleux frère, _se glorifia l'ainé._

- Ouais, _il sourit_, c'est ça, bon écoute, j'en ai pas pour très longtemps, t'a qu'a te trouver une occupation.

_Dean le dévisagea._

- A ouais et comme quoi, jouer aux pouces avec mes orteils ? Je m'ennuie à mourir ici, _s'exhaussa le fils Winchester._

- Castiel a dit... _commença Sam qui fut interrompu._

- Oui bah je me fiche de ce que Castiel a dit, c'est pas parce que ses copains angéliques avec leur trou d'balle auréolé me cherchent que j'vais rester à moisir ici...

_Son frère s'exaspéra, il souffla et fit demi-tour, tandis que Dean continuait de lui parler dans son dos, il n'y prêta pas attention et s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte._

- HEY ! _hurla Dean qui le menaçait avec une paire de chaussettes à la main._

- A plus, _fit ça Sam d'un ton faste._

_Dean ouvrit les yeux et lança la boule de tissu en ligne de mire de son frère qui aussi rapide qu'il put, ouvrit la porte et la referma aussitôt avant que la paire de chaussettes ne vienne s'écraser contre._

- Crétin, _dit-il en retombant lourdement dans son lit._

_Il fixait le tic-tac du réveil depuis 15 min, traquant la trotteuse de ses yeux. Il se refrogna et se décida à trouver le sommeil. _

_Seulement, lorsqu'il fermait ses paupières, une vision qu'il avait eue quelques minutes auparavant venait le hanter à nouveau. Les lèvres de Castiel ne cessaient d'apparaitre, il revoyait son visage, ses expressions qu'il avait dans son rêve. Cela lui avait semblé si réel. Il se mordit la lèvre inferieur et souffla._

_Fixant désormais le plafond, Jensen commençait un monologue à propos de cet étrange ressentis pour Castiel._

**"Nan mais t'es bizarre quand même à faire des rêves comme ça !"**

**"Encore ça aurait été une fille, bon normal... Un rêve cochon ça fait pas d'mal..."**

**"****Ça**** aurait été un mec, okay, étrange mais bon, faut bien que ça arrive une fois, c'est pas un drame, mais Castiel quoi ! Dean, bon sang qu'est-ce que t'a dans la tête."**

_Il se tut quelques instants. Puis retourna à sa discussion solitaire._

**"Bon faut dire, t'as pas rêvé de l'ange le plus moche !"** _se félicita Dean_

**"Ouais, c'est clair !" **_acquiesça-t-il telle une autre personne répondant à sa phrase précédente._

**"Pis faut dire qu'il savait faire monter la température..."**

**"Oh et pis t'as vu ses mains ?"**

**"Un peu trop occupé à l'embrasser à ple... Nan mais qu'est-ce que je fais moi ! Olala, ça ne me va pas de faire des rêves pareil."**

_Après s'être légèrement moqué de lui-même, il décida de se lever, ne trouvant décidément pas le sommeil. Ses jambes marchèrent vers la salle de bain, il posa la main contre la porte pour l'ouvrir, appuya sur l'interrupteur qui alluma la lampe suspendue dans la petite pièce blanche._

_Dean cligna des yeux, aveuglé par la lumière quelques instants. Il s'avança et posa son pied nu contre le carrelage froid, recroquevillant ses orteils, il grelotta. La bouche pâteuse il se passa de l'eau sur le visage et se brossa les dents. Après s'être baissé pour se rincer la bouche, il releva la tête face au miroir au dessus du lavabo et s'essuya le visage. Il se regarda dans le miroir, scruta ses yeux, ses lèvres, il eu un magnifique sourire._

**"Plutôt craquant"** _pensa Dean conscient de sa beauté._

_Le chasseur, encore courbaturé de la dernière chasse, fit quelques mouvements à ses bras, comme pour dégourdir une crampe, il fit une moue lorsque le muscle se tira. Il se retourna, reteignit la lumière lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et claquer violement. Surpris il vit Castiel face à lui._

_Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, ses vêtements déchirés, les phalanges de sa main gauche étaient en sang, un bout de sa manche droite était coupée, et du sang couler sur la chemise au niveau de son flan._

- Bon sang Castiel qu'est-ce que...

_L'ange releva la tête. Du sang coula des commissures de ses lèvres, sa pommette était éclatée, ainsi que son arcade. Une légère entaille sur la joue, les yeux creux. Il en était difficile d'en voir le bleu qui y régnait habituellement._

- Dean... Je... Je crois que... tomber, _balbutia Castiel en battant des paupières._

_Son corps vacilla, Dean courut et s'agenouilla avant que l'ange ne tombe. Castiel s'écroula dans ses bras. Les yeux fermés._

- Je te tiens Cas. Je te tiens...

*.*

Je me dépêche pour la suite, promis :)

En attendant ? Reviews ? :)


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà ! Après une longue attente pour ce deuxième chapitre (oui, bah quand l'inspiration vient pas, elle ne vient pas xD) Je publie enfin la suite ! Je vous laisse alors découvrir ce nouveau chapitre :D

**Disclaimer :** Et non... ce n'est pas parce que c'est un deuxième chapitre que les acteurs se sont donnés à moi :( Pas de Jensen, Jared ou Misha n'est à moi :(

*.*

**Chapitre 2 : Délivrance ou mortalité ?**

_Le plus jeune des fils Winchester menait désormais sa barque seul. Plus autonome qu'avant, Sam filait ses enquêtes de la même manière que son frère. Dean aurait été fier de lui. Il sourit en pensant à l'idée que son frère l'aurait glorifié de son talent d'enquêteur. Puis en un instant, son sourire disparu face à une moue._

**"Enfin, pour le moment, il ne pense qu'à Cas..."**

_Des mots que le grand frère n'a jamais entendus. Sam se doutait bien que quelque chose se passait entre les deux hommes. Quelque chose de plus sérieux que cette simple histoire de protection d'ange à la noix. Plus... intime. Cependant, il restait perplexe sur le mot qui qualifiait leur relation. Une chose est sûre, Dean n'avait eu que des femmes dans sa vie. Si Sam en doutait désormais, son frère se posait surement les mêmes questions._

_Après ses réflexions, le cadet entra dans le café, lieu de rendez-vous avec son interlocuteur. Il poussa la porte vitrée ornée d'un OPEN bleu électrique. Ce bar était réputé pour être un lieu de mauvais augure, un peu bagarreur. Il espérait de ce fait, que son contact n'appréciant guère l'endroit, lui servirait une information assez rapidement. Et si une bagarre se mettait à éclater, cela ne lui ferait pas de mal de cogner sur un crâne ou deux._

_Sam remarqua un homme assis sur l'une des banquettes en cuir foncée au fond de la salle. Ses cheveux étaient plaqués de gel, les yeux fixaient un mug de café entre ses mains. Il s'avança. Jack Andrews était un homme très respectable, étant donné sa jeunesse des plus mouvementés. Il était devenu un riche homme d'affaires, un père très bon pour ses enfants et un mari romantique. Cependant, depuis quelque temps, des événements aussi étranges que ses cauchemars vécus lorsqu'il était enfant, commençaient de nouveau à se produire._

- Monsieur Andrews ? _interrogea Sam tendant une main chaleureuse._

- Vous devez être le journaliste n'est-ce pas ? _répondit l'homme._

_- _Exactement_._

_Sam prit place sur la banquette en face, tandis que Jack regardait nerveusement les alentours avant de demander d'un regard furtif :_

- C'est un peu étrange comme endroit pour une interview, surtout tard dans un bar assez éloigné de la ville. Vous êtes sur que vous ne me cacher rien ?

- Si vous trouvez ça bizarre, je suis surpris que vous ayez accepté de venir. J'ai énormément de monde à interviewer dans plusieurs états, et votre histoire m'intéresse tout particulièrement, je voulais à tout prix connaitre votre expérience. J'ai appris que vous aviez était suivis par des psychologues très réputés ? Cela vous dérange si vous m'en parliez un peu plus ?

_Surpris d'une réponse aussi bien menée et quelque peu gêné par cette question, Jack baissa les yeux et tripota l'anse de son café._

- Vous croyiez à l'existence des anges ? _demanda l'homme d'un œil suspicieux._

- J'aime croire que nous ne sommes pas seul à avancer dans le danger, _répondit contentieusement Sam._

- Je crois qu'ils existent, je veux dire... Je les entends, mais ne me parle pas directement... C'est comme ça. Je crois que c'est Dieu qui me le demande.

_Il devint sérieux, comme prés à dire un secret, Sam se pencha pour l'écouter attentivement._

- Je suis l'un de leurs messagers je pense.

- Ahem, je vois, euh... et ces messages que vous... entendez, que disent-ils ?

- Ils sont très brefs et bruyant, mais je crois que cela parle d'une guerre ou quelque chose comme ça. Cela ne disait pas exactement ces mots, j'entendais souvent les propos d'une armée d'êtres supérieurs, qu'Il les avait choisis. _Il marqua une pause._ Vous savez, les voix du seigneur sont impénétrables.

- Oui, _s'amusa Sam discrètement, baissant la tête_, Ahem... Vous avez dit "qu'Il les avait choisis". Qui "Il" ?

- Quelqu'un du nom de Zachariah.

_Sam relâcha ses membres, s'écrasant contre le dossier._

- Zachariah..._ déclara Sam d'une voix rauque._

- Vous devez me prendre pour un fou,_ s'excusa Jack, _je vais m'en aller_, fit-il en se levant._

_Sam lui tendit le bras, comme pour lui barrer la route._

- Non, Non. Restez. Je vous crois. Même plus.

- Comment ça ?

- Ce Zachariah... Je le connais.

- Je ne vous crois pas, ou alors vous êtes aussi fou que moi,_ s'inquiéta le quadragénaire._

- Peut-être, je n'en sais rien, mais si vous entendez ces choses, qui perturbe toute votre vie, c'est qu'il y a bien une part de réalité vous ne croyez pas ?

- Je suis un homme de foi, c'est dans ma religion de croire en ces miracles, mais tout ceci est tellement fou. _Il se rassit._

- Vous êtes un homme de foi ?

- Oui, ma religion fait partie de ma vie, je suis très croyant.

- Et récemment, aucune manifestation étrange ne s'est produite ?

- Non, je ne vois pas.

_Il porta la tasse de café à sa bouche, Sam lança un regard, puis cogna furtivement la jambe de l'homme qui perdit contrôle du récipient et en renversa le contenu dans son cou et sur sa chemise. L'homme eut juste un _**"Oh!"**_ de surprise, sans réaction du liquide bouillant qui venait de bousiller ses habits. Le café fumait encore sur le tissu, mais Jack n'hurlait pas de douleur. Sam se leva choqué._

- Vous êtes l'ôte d'un ange, pas vrai ?_ s'étonna Sam._

_L'homme leva les yeux et répondit serein, comme s'il venait de changer en un instant._

- Mince, découvert... A vrai dire, Sam c'est déjà fait,_ répondit l'homme qui se leva et montra en une fraction de seconde, ses ailes noires se déployant sur le mur du bâtiment._

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?_ interrogea le chasseur._

- A vrai dire, je m'attendais plus à te voir avec ton cher frère, mais tant pis, mon piège n'est pas tombé tout à fait à l'eau.

_Les deux hommes voisins de table se levèrent, en costume noir et le regard froid, **"satanés anges"** pensa Sam. Ils se dirigèrent de chaque coté du jeune homme._

- Mais ce n'est pas très grave, tu va nous être utile.

- Quoi ? Comment ?_ s'offusqua Sam qui commença à reculer, mais fut attrapé par les deux autres anges derrière lui. _Lâcher-moi !_ hurla-t-il, mais les clients ainsi que le personnel du café ne semblaient pas les voir._

_Le vaisseau de Jack posa alors sa main sur la tête de Sam suivit d'une bourrasse de vent. Le groupe disparu du café, se retrouvant dans une pièce sombre. Le fils Winchester commença à être parcouru de sueur froide, lorsqu'il entendit un grincement de roues aigu s'avancer._

**_Back to the motel room._**

_Castiel venait de s'écrouler dans les bras d'un humain. Son humain. Celui dont il en avait la charge. Mais à ce moment précis, tout était différent. _

_Inconscient, Castiel ne réagissait pas aux appels de Dean. Il balaya la pièce du regard, puis se décida à le porter et l'étendre sur son lit. Il essaya de le soulever, pour le porter dans les bras, mais ne réussit pas. Le poids de l'ange était trop pesant pour le chasseur._

**"Hey ben ! Elle pèse une tonne ta grâce !"**_ s'amusa Dean._

_Il retenta, forçant sur ses muscles et alors il réussit à soulever Castiel de terre et le prit dans ses bras. Expirant fortement en peinant, il s'avança difficilement vers le lit en croisant légèrement les jambes. Il le déposa lentement, posant sa tête au dernier moment, sur son oreiller encore froissé. Dean se retourna, passa une main dans sa nuque, puis sur son visage qui laissait paraître une grande inquiétude. Le Winchester baissa les yeux et remarqua que son t-shirt était couvert de sang. Celui de Castiel, lorsqu'il l'avait soulevé. Immédiatement, il reposa ses yeux vers le corps de son ami, ses vêtements en lambeaux, tachés de sang et de terre._

**"Mais que t'est-il arrivé Cas ?"**_ demanda Dean à voix haute._

_Il partit chercher à la salle de bain la trousse à pharmacie, pour penser les blessures de Castiel, bien qu'il fût étonné qu'un ange puisse rester marqué de simples coupures. Mais l'ange ne s'était pas réveillé depuis tout à l'heure, et ses blessures continuaient de saigner._

_Se voyant dans la glace, une trace de sang coulant sur sa joue, il prit une serviette posée à côté, mouilla un bord et en essuya le sang. _

**"Et depuis quand les anges dorment ?"**_ s'interrogea une nouvelle fois le chasseur, qui devenait de plus en plus perplexe._

_Castiel étant toujours allongé sur le lit, Dean s'y accroupit, posa un bol d'eau clair et un torchon à côté. Ses mains avancèrent puis s'arrêtèrent net. Le jeune homme regarda le visage de l'ange, ses yeux ne bougeaient pas. Rassuré, il commença à déboutonner les boutons de la chemise de Castiel, dévoilant petit à petit sa peau._

_Ses doigts tremblaient lorsqu'il extirpa la chemise du pantalon en posant sa main sur le bas ventre de Castiel puis ouvrit le tissu rougi pour en débarrasser sa peau. Cherchant à nettoyer la blessure, Dean palpa son ventre, ne trouvant rien excepté une légère rougeur. Il remonta ses yeux et remarqua une coupure sur son torse, il s'apprêta à la nettoyer de son sang séché quand la blessure elle-même, conçut des filaments de chair pour former une cicatrice, qui s'estompa doucement avant de disparaitre, ne laissant aucune trace._

_Le chasseur ouvrit grand ses yeux en voyant ce phénomène. Il observait toutes les blessures qui au même moment, se refermaient d'elles-mêmes. Dean suivait à la trace une longue et profonde coupure qui se régénérait lentement. Elle courait le long du cou de Castiel, se finissant sur sa joue. _

_Dean regarda les paupières de Castiel puis descendit son regard sur ses lèvres d'une peau finement rosé. Aussi étrangement qu'il puisse se sentir, Dean voulait y gouter. Se remémorant le rêve qu'il avait fait avant l'arrivée de Castiel. Cela mit le trouble encore plus dans ses pensées. Son cœur paru presque vouloir sortir de sa poitrine…. Il baissa ses prunelles sur le torse de l'ange, Dean leva une main au-dessus de son ventre, cette dernière trembla lorsqu'il la fit descendre jusqu'à la poser légèrement sur la peau nue. Il releva sa main, de peur de ce qu'il serait capable de faire, mais lorsqu'il la releva, il cru entendre Castiel échappé un petit grognement._

_La bouche grande ouverte, Dean cligna des yeux pour en apprécier le spectacle sous ses yeux. Iil reposa ses doigts écartés sur le ventre de l'homme allongé, puis les referma doucement, caressant l'épiderme. Le chasseur ne savait comment réagir, il se laissa guider à ses envies. Lentement il remonta sa main sur le corps de Castiel, passant entre ses pectoraux, la faisant tomber sur ses épaules et le creux de son cou. Dean ne lâcha pas des yeux le manège de sa main curieuse, s'approchant même du corps, humant l'odeur de cette peau qu'il commençait à désirer._

_Jetant un œil au visage angélique, il approcha le sien vers son torse, approcha sa bouche, pinça ses lèvres et posa un baiser sur le torse de Castiel. Il continua sa lancée de baiser sur la descente de ce ventre, caressant toujours le haut de ce corps qu'il appréciait._

_Dean ferma ses yeux, se concentrant sur ce moment charnel, lorsqu'il se retrouva au nombril, il prit plaisir en baisant la peau parfumée toute en y passant sa langue affamée. Il suçota le bas-ventre de Castiel, ouvrit les yeux et remarqua l'entre-jambe du pantalon de Castiel se soulever doucement, formant une bosse qui n'échappa pas aux yeux de Dean._

**"Oh putain. Ça commence vraiment à m'exciter" **_pensa Dean, enivré de l'odeur de cette peau et de ce contact charnel._

- C'est très agréable Dean.

_S'arrêtant net, mais toujours penché et les mains posées sur le corps, Dean leva la tête comme si l'on venait de le prendre sur le fait accompli... ce qui était le cas. Castiel se tenait sur ses coudes, son regard bleu dans celui de l'humain. Dean ne bougeait plus, ses yeux étaient brillants, ses lèvres roses étaient humides et gonflées de baisers, ses mains figées._

- Je... Tu... _le chasseur baissa les yeux_. Je ne comprends pas ce qui ma pris.

- Dean, tu saurais continuer ?_ demanda Castiel pour une fois malicieusement._

_Le jeune homme releva sa tête, ses cheveux en bataille se perdirent sur son front plissé, il ne s'attendait pas à cette phrase. Il se rapprocha du ventre, posant un baiser._

- Comme ça ?

_Castiel hocha la tête tandis que Dean commençait une ascension vers le visage de l'ange. Mêlant baiser et lèches dans son cou. L'homme grimpa alors sur le corps frêle de baisers, allongeant ses jambes dans celles de Castiel, qui ce dernier, laissa retomber sa tête lorsque Dean s'en approcha doucement. Il se laissa embrasser par les doux suçons que son humain lui procurait dans le creux du cou, caressant ses cheveux d'une main. Dean s'arrêta, les torses collés l'un contre l'autre, ayant pour seul barrière le t-shirt de Dean. Castiel tira sur le bord du vêtement._

- Retire-le Dean.

_Les mots aussitôt prononcés, l'action se fit instantanément. Dean remonta ses jambes à hauteur du torse pour se mettre sur ses genoux et leva son torse. Croisant les bras en l'air et attrapant le bas de son t-shirt, il remonta ses mains pour dégager la peau de son torse qui se dévoilait aux yeux de l'ange. Dean ne le vit pas venir, mais Castiel leva soudainement son torse et posa ses mains sur le côté de son ventre et embrassa la peau encore vierge de ses baisers. Écrasant ses lèvres sur ses muscles, aspirant l'odeur humaine de Dean. Le Winchester passa ses mains sur les épaules encore vêtus de la chemise et de son manteau beige et les fit glisser en arrière, ne laissant que sa cravate._

_Castiel leva ses yeux vers Dean qui le dominait...Il le pris dans ses bras, posant ses mains dans son dos et retomba en arrière dans un étouffement. Leurs visages se touchaient presque, leurs souffles se mélangeaient, leurs peaux se collaient l'une à l'autre… L'homme ondula le bassin, près à l'embrasser, mais Castiel écrasa ses lèvres sur celle de Dean, qui reçut le baiser d'une manière passionné. Les bouches se séparèrent pour se retrouver, leurs mains se cherchèrent, palpant la moindre peau transpirante de la chaleur de leur corps. Castiel s'enivrait peu à peu de ce plaisir, il lécha la peau du cou de Dean, passant les mains sur les reins de celui-ci, creusant à son contact le bassin. Alors que le jeune homme désirait embrasser les lèvres fines de Castiel, l'ange plongea dans le cou de Dean, mordant légèrement la peau. Dean échappa un léger souffle, mais il recommença, plus fort, plus profondément, l'homme en serra les dents. Il voulut le repousser mais l'ange restait accroché._

_Soudain il planta ses doigts dans les omoplates de Dean, creusant le corps de ses doigts, se dégageant de la gorge humaine. Dean ne comprenait plus ce qui se passait._

- Mon dieu ! Non ! _hurla l'ange._

- Cas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ s'inquiéta Dean._

- Fermes tes yeux Dean !

- Quoi ?

_Dépourvu de reflex, Dean aperçut un rayon bleu ciel traversé la bouche, les yeux, les mains, le torse de Castiel. Il cligna des yeux sous la lumière aveuglante et se protégea avec son bras, mais ce fut Castiel qui l'attrapa dans ses bras, mettant sa tête en arrière, le protégeant de cette lumière éclatante._

_Alors que les cris stridents résonnaient, les deux hommes enlacés dans la lumière croyaient vivre leur dernier instant. Dean ne savait pas ce qui était en train de se passer et semblait perdre le contrôle de son corps. Il se sentait vider de toute essence. Le son diminua. La lumière s'estompa. Lorsque le calme revint enfin, les hommes se séparèrent. Castiel avait le regard vide, fixant le sol. Dean quand à lui, jeta son regard sur les murs de la chambre avant d'enfin le posé sur l'homme qu'il venait d'embrasser._

- Mais bon sang Cas ! C'était quoi tout ça ?

- ... Je crois que..._ souffla Castiel._

- Tu crois quoi ?_ s'impatienta Dean._

- Je viens de chuter, Dean.

_Le regard de Castiel remonta dans celui de Dean, le chasseur vit les yeux brillant de l'ange, qui désormais, était devenu surement humain. Ils restèrent immobiles, mais toujours... enlacés._

*.*

Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre :) J'attends vos Reviews. Encore désolé pour toutes ses fautes :(


End file.
